


Bad Date

by danke_rose



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Sex, Smut, kurtty - Freeform, other characters mentioned briefly, the smut is at the very end if you don't want to read it you can just skip that part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/pseuds/danke_rose
Summary: Kitty comforts Kurt after a disastrous date, then invites him out with her for fun.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Hot Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just to get to the smut part, honestly. It's at the end. But I think the friend date parts turned out cute, too.   
> Wrote for myself, shared with all of you because I'm nice like that, ha ha.   
> If smut isn't your thing, it's in the last part, and I'll make a note so you can skip it if you want.

Kitty glanced up at the sound of the door swinging shut. She had her papers spread out on the coffee table in front of her, lounging back against the front of the sofa. Sometimes she got tired of sitting alone in her room, and took her work to the common areas. She smiled at the man who entered, wearing a dark suit and tie.

“Hey, Kurt,” she said. “You look nice. You got a hot date?”

Pretending she didn't care had become habit. Hiding how much it hurt to see him going after other women, when she was right here, never got easier. She'd learned to live with it because she didn't have a choice, unless she wanted to risk losing her best friend.

“Ach, _nein_. I had a date, _ja_ , but it was not so hot.” He started to crouch on the armchair across from her, but stiff suiting made it difficult, so he slouched into the seat instead.

Kitty frowned, schoolwork forgotten. “That bad?”

She couldn't imagine Kurt having a bad date. Women generally fell into two categories when it came to Kurt: those who were scared shitless by the sight of him, and those who became instantly enamored by him. Kitty often felt like the only one who fell somewhere in between.

He tried to smile for her, like always, but tonight, he couldn't seem able to hide his disappointment.

“I suppose most men wouldn't describe it as 'bad.' She was very pretty, and perfectly nice. She asked the usual assortment of questions and wanted to hear the usual types of stories.” He chuckled, a short, unhappy sound. “I think I've told the story about leaping from a skyscraper about three dozen times. It's lost its appeal.”

Kitty stacked her papers and slid them to the side so she could scoot around the table and sit at his feet. From there, she could reach up and pat his hand. He folded his larger hand around hers, and held it while he finished talking. He slid to the floor beside her and leaned his head on her shoulder.

“She was very nice. I'm sure I could have had a...a nice evening with her.”

“You mentioned she was nice a couple times. She must not have been that nice since you're home before nine.”

He shook his head. “No, she was...fine. I took her home after dinner.”

Kitty started to wonder if this woman had insulted him somehow. “What did she do?” Kitty wrapped her arms protectively around his shoulder. “Did she say something about you? I'll find her, I'll give her a talk she won't forget!”

“Calm down, Kätzchen. Nothing like that. But I appreciate your concern.” He patted her arm. “I _do_. But she did nothing inherently wrong. She invited me in, that was all.”

Kurt thought about her face, hopeful in the dusky light, the way she bit her lip in expectation and ran her eyes up and down his body. He'd lived this scenario a few too many times. Go inside, sit on the couch, wait for her to make a move, have sex, watch her ogle all the unique parts of his body, then the inescapable hints that perhaps she had an early morning and he should leave. He was tired of it.

Kitty's heart dropped, as it always did when he mentioned the inevitable invitation to finish a date in private, but she was practiced at keeping her face carefully neutral. “You didn't want to go?”

He rubbed his hand over his face as if to wipe away the memory. “I...ugh. Kitty, I am tired of being used. I don't want a life of these false invitations. I want...I want something I don't think I can ever have.”

Kitty cradled his head, her heart aching for him. He was a flirt and had certainly caused more than his fair share of his reputation, but he wasn't the only one at fault.

“Why don't you and I go out tomorrow night? We'll go to dinner and see that new superhero movie that just came out. We can pick apart all its flaws and laugh.”

He lifted his head from her shoulder and cocked his head at her. Then he grinned, a real smile for the first time since he'd walked in.

“All right. That sounds wonderful. I'll pick you up at your room at six.” He kissed her cheek as he extricated himself from her arms. Kitty collected her papers to head upstairs. She'd have to finish her grading tonight if she was going out tomorrow, and her room had fewer distractions.

“Kätzchen?” he called as she started out the door.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for being my friend.”

She smiled, wide and warm, but inside she felt hollow. She had understood for years now that she would never be anything to him but a friend. It was good but it still hurt to love someone so much when he didn't love her back.


	2. Best Date Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza and a movie

He was prompt, that was a point in his favor, Kitty thought. Piotr never was. Pete was worse. She opened her door, grabbing her purse to head out, but stopped when he handed her a single rose.

“Why should I bring all those other women flowers, and neglect a friend who matters more than strangers?” he said with a shrug, when her mouth dropped open in surprise.

“Thanks, Kurt. You're sweet.” She dug through a cabinet for a glass and filled it, then set the rose beside her bed. “Where d'you want to eat?” she said, rejoining him at the door.

He let her choose, so they had pizza at Kitty's favorite place in Salem Center, where she knew they wouldn't be bothered. She told him about the kid in her class who wrote in binary all the way around the edge of his paper that he hated her class, then turned beet red when she called him to her desk and informed him she could read binary.

“It could be worse,” Kurt said around a mouthful. “He could have been expressing his undying love for you.”

“Yeah, that'd be awkward,” she agreed. Her eyes flicked past his shoulder to a woman walking straight towards them. She didn't look happy. Kitty kicked Kurt's leg under the table, and when he saw where she was looking, he turned.

The woman stopped beside their booth and glowered at him. “So this is what you meant when you said you were busy?” the woman snapped. Kitty swore she could hear her teeth click shut on each syllable. “Another date?”

Kitty kept eating her pizza and watched him lay on the charm. “Valerie,” he said, smiling like the gentleman rogue he was, “This is my best friend. We work together at the school.”

“Uh- _huh_. Sure. I know when I'm being played, you jerk. I can't _believe_ your nerve. You ought to be grateful I asked you out, you fuzzy blue freak.”

Kitty dropped her pizza and would have followed the woman if Kurt hadn't grabbed her hand and begged her not to.

“She doesn't matter,” he insisted, though Kitty knew damn well how much it hurt when people said those things to him. “Just sit and eat pizza with me.”

His good mood was soured now, and hers as well. What made people think they could talk to him that way? He wasn't under any obligation to date them just because they offered.

“Stupid nasty witch,” Kitty mumbled. “She's probably just pissed because she wanted to get into your pants.”

“Probably,” he said, so seriously she realized it must be something he'd dealt with before.

“That happen a lot?” she said, cutting her pizza to avoid his eyes.

He didn't answer right away. “More often than I'd like, if I'm being honest.” He lifted another slice onto his plate. “Some people seem to think I should take what's offered, regardless of how I feel about it.”

“Some people are assholes,” Kitty muttered.

He didn't laugh. “Yes. Some are.”

The sober mood lingered as they ate. Kitty tried to think of a way to lighten it, but she was mired in her anger and resentment and the burden of her heart.

“Maybe I should quit trying to date,” Kurt said when he was finished. He wiped his mouth and Kitty followed the motion a little too closely. “Did I miss a spot?” he said.

Kitty blinked. “No, sorry, I was lost in thought. Go ahead. No more dating?”

“ _Ja_ , maybe. I want something I clearly can't have, and maybe I should simply give up.”

“What is this thing you can't have that you keep mentioning so cryptically?” she said, unable to keep the hopefulness from her voice.

The waitress came by with the bill, and Kitty snatched it from him, insisting on paying since it had been her idea. He didn't say a word until they were outside again, walking into a headwind towards the movie theater. “I want a real relationship,” he admitted. “Other stuff...it's fine and wonderful, but I go home alone and nothing has changed.”

“Sex.”

“What?”

“It's sex, Kurt. You're allowed to use that word to me. I'm not a kid anymore.”

He chuckled. “I know that, Kätzchen, I was trying to be...never mind.”

They arrived at the theater and Kurt bought the tickets, which cost as much as their entire meal. “Really, the price of movies is outrageous anymore,” Kitty said as they went inside.

“I don't mind paying,” he said. “Already this date is a thousand times better than last night's.”

“Well, that's not saying much since last night you came home looking like you'd lost your best friend.”

“I promise I'd look much worse if that happened.”

“Well anyway, I'm glad this is better.” She almost added in about the rude woman, but decided they'd moved on and not to bring it up again.

They found their seats and settled in to watch the previews.

“Do you want popcorn?” Kurt said. “Or a drink or something?”

“I'm okay,” she said. “Unless you're getting something.”

“Stay there,” he said when she started digging in her purse. “I'll be right back.”

She watched him as he went back down the theater stairs, that uncanny grace making him almost swagger, as his tail tapped each step behind him. She leaned back in the chair and tried to be happy that she was here with him, just the two of them. That so rarely happened, she wanted to enjoy it, not spend it lamenting the fact he wasn't in love with her.

He came back with a big container of popcorn and a giant drink. “I think it should be illegal to charge those kinds of prices for snacks,” he said when he sat down beside her. “Would you believe this is a medium?”

“It's crazy,” she agreed.

“I hope you don't mind sharing,” he said as he set the drink in the cupholder between them.

“Nope.” _Not one bit_.

The lights dimmed at last, and Kitty giggled at the way Kurt disappeared in the darkness. She moved the drink and shoved up the armrest that separated them, scooting to sit closer. He put his arm around her fondly, resting the popcorn on his knee and holding it steady with his tail.

They movie was what they expected, silly but fun, and they laughed at some of the outrageous scenarios the hero wound up in.

Outside, the temperature had dropped considerably during the movie, and Kurt wrapped his scarf around her neck as they walked home.

“I can't believe that scene with the alien. Like we're supposed to believe that could happen?” Kitty shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat.

“Utterly ridiculous,” Kurt agreed. “Not even Wolverine could survive that.”

“And the woman, what a joke! She was completely useless. Scenery.”

“ _Ja_ , and why didn't she use the ax on that thing? She just stood there.”

“Stood there in her short skirt and her ripped blouse. Yeah.” Kitty sighed dramatically.

“I prefer a woman who can hold her own in a fight,” Kurt said. “You would have hacked the thing up with the ax and then took out the other alien, too.”

“Yeah, but I'm not in a movie. She was just there for looks. You can't tell me you didn't think she was pretty.”

“She was, but useless. Why couldn't she be pretty _and_ tough?”

The wind blew the door open as they walked into the school, and Kurt leaped to catch it before it slammed into the wall. In doing so, he knocked into Kitty, spinning her as he reached around to grab the door.

He mumbled an apology with a sheepish grin, but Kitty waved it off. “We should go dancing one of these nights. Isn't there a new place that opened up on the other end of town?”

“I think it's a country line dancing hall,” Kurt said.

“Oh. I thought it was ballroom. Well, that's okay. We can do something else. I mean, if you wanna go out again sometime.” She hoped the flush she felt didn't show.

“Absolutely. This was the best date ever.”


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty has a surprise for Kurt. Is it a good one or a bad one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to one of these places so I have literally no idea what I'm talking about. I made it all up to work for the story. This is fiction so just go with it. :-)

Kurt mulled everything over later. It _was_ the best date ever. No pressure, no fear of what she thought about him, didn't have to rehash the same tired stories to entertain someone who was really only in it for the experience of someone who didn't look human.

He'd been telling the truth when he said he wanted something he couldn't have. She thought he meant any relationship, but he meant one with her. He wanted _her_ , and he couldn't have her, because she didn't feel that way about him. He wanted to be content with her friendship. He just couldn't seem to be.

Later in the week, Kitty sat down beside him at the kitchen table and waited expectantly for him to look up.

“What?”

“Are you free on Thursday?” she said.

“ _Ja_ , sure. Why?” he eyed her speculatively. She looked like she was plotting something.

“First tell me you'll go with me.”

“You're making me nervous. What is it?”

“I promise it's nothing bad.”

He hesitated, then nodded. “All right. I'll go. Now, what fresh hell have I just delivered myself into?”

Kitty laughed. “Have you ever been to King Arthur's Table?”

“The actual place in England, or the weird restaurant in town—oh. Oh no. Really?”

Kitty laughed again. “Rogue had tickets someone gave her, and she didn't want them, so I took them.” She leaned across the table. “Come on, it'll be fun. If nothing else, we'll have a good laugh.”

He couldn't help but share her enthusiasm. “ _Ja_ , I'm sure it will be fun.”

  
  


Thursday evening they took a cab to the restaurant. “Do they make people from the audience participate?” Kurt asked.

“No, it's a show. With food.”

“And you're sure about that?”

“As sure as I can be since I've never been before. Rogue said she went once to a similar place Georgia on a vacation, and she said it was funny, and stupid, and a great time.”

“I wish they allowed audience participation,” Kurt muttered. “We have experience with medieval times, don't we, Kätzchen? That first place on the Cross Time Caper, remember?”

“Ugh, how can I forget? That twelve year old wanted to marry me! I'm glad they don't allow participation. You just want to show off, and you'd end up showing them all up and embarrassing them.”

“What can I say, I'm a natural born performer.”

  
  


The outside looked like a castle. Kitty took in the faux stone and faux turrets and the faux suits of armor flanking the door and chuckled nervously. “Maybe I've got my hopes too high,” she said.

By then, Kurt had decided to have fun with it, whatever it may be, so he took her hand and led her inside. The gentleman taking tickets kept side-eyeing him, but said nothing. They were seated at a small round table for four in the corner, but no one else was seated with them. Everywhere else, different couples were being seated together, most a large tables closer to the floor. Kitty looked dejected.

“Cheer up, Kätzchen. At least we won't have to listen to someone's loud chewing,” he patted her hand. “Or watch that.” He nodded to a couple a few tables over who were locked at the lips already.

Kitty rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I guess so.” She turned back to the menu. Kurt scratched his head. “The only thing I'm sure about on here is the kids' menu,” Kitty said.

A waiter arrived, dressed like a vassal, and asked what they wanted to drink, water or mead. “Mead,” they said in unison.

“And what would the lady like to eat this evening?”

Kitty stared at the menu again, then shrugged. “I don't know,” she said. “Kurt just order something for both of us.”

He picked two items randomly, and the waiter left with a cocky expression on his face.

“What is that stuff you ordered?”

“I have no idea. But odds are at least one meal will be recognizable.”

The meals were beef, one covered in a thick sauce, the other looked like it had been through a shredder. Kurt bravely tasted both, declared the disgusting looking one tasted better, but he'd eat either one. Kitty continued to eye them as if they might become sentient any moment and attack her. Kurt shoved the plate of shredded stuff at her. “Here, try this one. Just close your eyes.”

Reluctantly she did so, and he fed her a bite of shredded meat product.

“I guess it's all right,” she admitted.

“You take that one then,” Kurt said, sliding the saucy dish in front of him. “I can eat this.”

“I'll share,” Kitty insisted, and dumped a pile of shreds onto his plate.

“The potatoes are bland, but definitely better than that mashed stuff you have,” he said. “So here, you take some of these.”

After divvying up their dishes, they ate what they could. Halfway through, Kitty started laughing.

“This food is just _gross_ ,” she said. “Is this really what people used to eat?”

Kurt grinned as he scooped more meat onto his utensil. Not a fork, not a spoon, not a spork, either. “Perhaps it's why so many people died.”

Kitty covered her mouth in time to avoid a mess. “Oh my god, don't make me laugh when I have food in my mouth!” she said.

The lights dimmed and two people rode into the arena below, dressed as knights and riding horses. The show was entertaining, but so over-the-top that they spent most of it laughing into their hands or each other's shoulders. When it was over, they waited outside for the cab to pick them up, still laughing over some of the antics of the performers.

“I am telling you, Kätzchen, I could have ridden that horse and done backflips better than he remained in the saddle. How many times did the Green Knight unseat him?”

Kitty pressed her back against Kurt in an attempt to get warm while they waited. The company had said five minutes, but it was going on fifteen, and it was bitter cold. Kurt wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

“I still don't understand why the guy in red just stood there the whole time,” Kitty said.

The cab pulled up at last, and they climbed in. Kurt rubbed her arms vigorously through her coat to warm her, and finally pulled her against him. She settled there, relaxed in a way he rarely saw her.

“We should do this again,” he said.

“Are you serious?” Kitty replied incredulously.

“Not this exact experience, I meant...go out again. I've enjoyed it.”

“Me too. Yeah. We should do this more often.”


	4. An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Kitty's minor-ish injury means they can't go out. Unless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. I just like fluff. Is this practical? No. Of course not. Is it realistic? Hell no. Do I care about that? Not even a tiny bit. You shouldn't either, unless you really want to. I prefer to just have fun with it and enjoy myself in this imaginary world that is full of sexy fuzzy blue men who are also sweet and thoughtful.

_More often_ turned into every week. Mostly they went to dinner, and sometimes a movie afterwards. Thursday became their usual night, and unless there was a mission or some urgent business, they kept it free. Every night when they got home, and Kitty was alone in her room again, she went over every exchange, every seemingly insignificant touch, and committed them to memory. She knew he'd meet someone someday, and this would all end.

For his part, Kurt had decided he didn't care if he ever dated again, as long as he could continue dating Kitty.

  
  


An unfortunate tumble during routine training landed Kitty in the infirmary with a fractured ankle. Hank told her to stay off her feet for at least a week, and after that, crutches.

She was moping in her bed when Illyana brought her lunch in.

“What's wrong? You don't like being waited on?” she said.

Kitty gave Illyana a sour look. “I hate being helpless. You know that.”

“You're just mad because you and Kurt had tickets to that show.”

“Well, yeah. It was hard to get the tickets, and I've been looking forward to it for weeks, and now we can't go.”

“Yes we can,” said a voice from the door. Kurt waved, and Kitty smiled in spite of herself.

“How?” she said. “I have to sit here for a week.”

“Remember when you took me to that awful medieval place?”

“Yeah?”

“And you said I should trust you?”

“Yeah?”

He held out his hands like the answer was obvious. “Trust me.”

She did. He didn't have to convince her or beg her, she already trusted him with her life.

Illyana left, shaking her head, and Kurt took her place on the side of Kitty's bed. “Are you in much pain?” he asked, the playfulness fading for the moment.

“Some. Hank's got me on meds for it, but it's sore. Kurt, I trust you but...I'm supposed to keep it elevated and everything. I don't see how—”

“Ah-ah, leave it to me,” he said, wagging a finger at her. “What good is being an X-Man if I don't have a few strings I can pull now and then?” He rested one hand on her knee. “And in the meantime, I thought we could watch a few movies here. Ones we already know we like,” he added with a grin.

She'd been feeling so down all morning, but it was hard to stay grumpy when Kurt was like this.

He stood up and slid the tray table closer. “Do you need anything?”

“Nah, I'm okay,” she said. _You_.

“I have to meet Logan at two, but I'll be back.”

He kissed her cheek before he left, and she dropped her head to the pillow when he was gone, groaning to herself in frustration.

  
  


By evening, her pain meds had worn off, her ankle hurt, she was bored, and lonely and in a foul mood. Even Kurt's appearance didn't help. He ignored her grumbled protests as he put in a movie, adjusted her pillows, and climbed carefully onto the bed, avoiding his usual exuberant leaps.

“I'm so sick of sitting in this bed already,” she whined. “My ass hurts as much as my foot.”

He studied her, rubbing his chin. “Can you lie down?”

“Yeah, but then I can't see the movie, or hold a book, or use my laptop, or eat...Ugh, I _hate_ this.” She folded her arms crossly. “I even phased for half an hour, but I can't do anything like that, either.”

He remained thoughtful for a few minutes, then turned the movie off.

“Hey!”

He ignored her, smiling mischievously instead, and adjusted her pillows once more, so she was on her back staring at the ceiling. Kitty pouted, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

“Be right back,” he said, and disappeared.

“Great,” she mumbled. “Now what?”

“Aha,” he said, reappearing. “I found it.”

“Found what?”

“The book I was looking for. Have you read it?”

“What is it?”

He showed her.

“No. But I _told_ you, I can read for maybe ten minutes, and then it's just too hard to hold the book.”

“I know. I'm going to read to you.”

“Aw, Kurt, come on, I'm not a kid...”

“Hush,” he said, and leaned over her with a serious expression. She shut her mouth. “If you hate the story, I'll find another one, or we can watch the movie and I'll bring you an ice pack for your ass.”

Kitty snorted a laugh at the way he said 'ass.' “Okay, fair enough.”

He started reading, sitting cross-legged beside her, and by the time they were ten pages in, she was lost. She always liked his voice, with its soft accent, but listening to him read was like listening to a performance. He read almost half the book before he stopped for a break.

“What do you think? Are you enjoying it?”

“Yeah, it's good. You have a nice reading voice,” she said.

“Ah, _danke_.” He had stretched out beside her on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, and she thought it would be nothing for him to lean down just a little and kiss her. “When I was growing up, we used to entertain ourselves by reading aloud. We took turns at night, each of us reading from a different book. Even Margali would join in sometimes to listen.”

“My mom read to me when I was a little girl. I always thought of it as something adults did for kids.”

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. He'd been doing a lot more of that lately. “You should get some sleep now,” he said. “It's late.”

“I doubt I'll sleep much. My ankle hurts.”

“At least you'll be resting.”

“Yeah.”

He still didn't move.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “Sorry I was so crabby.”

“Entirely understandable,” he said. He adjusted the pillows under her ankle and draped a blanket over her before he left.

  
  


The third day of her bed rest she and Kurt were supposed to see a Broadway play in the city. Kitty had been so excited to score tickets to the latest big hit, but she couldn't imagine how in the world Kurt thought he was going to manage getting them there. She couldn't imagine what impractical, over-the-top means he'd found to get her to the theater.

She managed, with Illyana's help, to get dressed in something appropriate, a long black skirt and velvet top. Illyana waited with Kitty for Kurt to pick her up. He wore a suit, and bowed to both her and Illyana in typical dramatic Kurt fashion.

“All right,” Illyana said, “Have fun, Kitty. Take good care of her, Kurt.”

“As if I wouldn't.”

“Right. Behave.”

They both shot her a stupefied look, then Kurt scooped her up in his arms like a princess. He teleported them down to the front porch, where a cab was waiting. With surprising dexterity, even for him, he maneuvered her into the back seat, and joined her, propping her foot in his lap.

He held his hands out. “See?”

“Good job, you got me into a cab. I don't even have my crutches. How are you going to get me into the theater?”

He only smiled knowingly and rubbed the tops of her feet as they drove towards the city. She tapped his chest with the side of her good foot to get his attention.

“Hey, I appreciate all of this. Really.”

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he was quiet.

“Everything okay?”

“ _Ja_ , I was thinking.”

“Careful.”

He chuckled. “Dangerous, right?”

His gaze lingered on her face a moment, and he wished he could tell her how beautiful she looked.

  
  


When they arrived at the theater, Kurt paid for the cab, and helped Kitty slide out of the back seat. She stood balanced on one foot until he swept her up again. She had honestly expected a wheelchair, not _this_. She felt hot, and she buried her face in his neck.

“Oh my god what are you doing I'm so embarrassed put me down!”

“Kätzchen, there's no need to be embarrassed. It would be worse if you fell and made your injury worse.”

“It's called a wheelchair, Kurt!” She poked at his back to emphasize her point.

Kitty groaned and hid her face again. A woman's voice near her ear made her look up.

“I don't mean to pry, but honey, this is the most gallant thing I've seen in years. Enjoy yourself. Really, that's love right there.”

The woman smiled and walked off, and Kitty leaned back on Kurt's shoulder. “Aw, Fuzzy, do you love me?” she said in a lilting voice.

“You know I do,” he said quietly. He presented their tickets with his tail, and they passed sideways through the door.

Kitty was surprised when they took the elevator upstairs, rather than going to the main floor.

“Where are we going?”

“You'll see.”

His grip on her never faltered, and she thought about how much strength it would take to carry someone a long way like this. She didn't often think about how strong he was, surrounded daily as she was by mutants with super strength. Now that they were alone in the elevator, away from all the curious stares, she relaxed. When the doors opened on the upper level, he carried her to a box seat.

“How the hell did you get us box seats?” she said as he set her gently on the ground, and helped her into the plush chair.

“I told you I'd pull a few strings. I figured you wouldn't have room on the floor to prop your foot up.”

She stared at him, amazed and grateful and a little overwhelmed by the thoughtfulness. He pushed her chair close to the rail so she could see, pushed his own beside hers, and a third chair to her feet.

“There. Can you see?”

“Yeah. Kurt...this is...” she stopped as her eyes began to sting. “Seriously.”

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I wanted to tell you in the cab, but I don't quite have the words. You have made the last few weeks so much fun. I can't explain how much I appreciate _you_.”

She tipped her head modestly. “It's just what friends do,” she insisted.

“I was so depressed that day, and you turned my perspective around. I've had more fun with you the past few weeks than every other date combined.”

The lights flashed, and Kitty grinned eagerly, grasping his hand.

Kurt remembered a time he and Cerise had gone to an opera in England. She'd cried at the comedy, clearly having no idea what was going on. At the time, he hadn't considered it, but looking back, now he wished he'd taken Kitty out more. Rachel had gone to plays back then, too, but he couldn't think of a single time anyone had brought Kitty along. And that was a shame. She loved live performances, and even as a teenager would have appreciated a good opera. He felt he'd missed out on something important in their friendship. This felt like a kind of repayment, making up for that lost opportunity.

He spent more time watching her face than the play. Kitty's emotions ran high, with a tendency towards the serious side, but this night, he watched her face light up at the dance numbers, or her mouth part a little in awe at the singing. At intermission, she turned to him with a look he wished was for him.

“Enjoying it?”

“I—I—just wow. Wow. It's wonderful.”

“It is a spectacular play. Hence the reviews.” He stood up, stretching his legs and back. “I'm going to the restroom. Need anything?”

“Actually, I could use that myself.”

He obliged, carrying her to the ladies' room, which, on the upper level, was not busy. “Can you get inside okay?”

“I'll be all right.” She hobbled inside, and he tried not to think about what would happen if she fell.

Back in their box, Kitty looked over the Playbill. Kurt had one as well, but he wasn't really reading the article in front of him. He was rifling through his memories, all the times he hadn't done such a good job as her friend, and marveling that she hadn't already abandoned him for someone more willing to talk, or listen, or simply be around when she needed them.

The lights flashed their warnings, and then dimmed as the show resumed. He couldn't put his arm around her in the chairs, but he reached over and touched her hair, resting the palm of his hand against her head. She leaned into the touch, content.

  
  


Kurt deposited Kitty on her bed when they arrived home, and she sighed dramatically again. “That was amazing.”

“It was _fantastisch_ ,” he agreed. “Do you need anything?”

“No. I think I'll sit up a while and read or something. I'm too keyed up to sleep.”

He hesitated. “Would you like company?”

She smiled so wide and warm he thought his heart might break. “Yeah. That would be really great.”

He couldn't help but smile back at her. “I'll change and come back then.”

She'd just finished getting settled when he knocked. He had a book with him, and he was wearing his pirate pajamas. They weren't really pirate pajamas, but they made him look a little like a swashbuckler, with their billowy sleeves and open neck. They always made her want to put her hand in the gap and touch his chest.

He climbed in beside her, careful not to jostle her ankle too much, and she leaned over before he had settled. He chuckled as he tried to get comfortable, finally draping his arm across her to hold his book. Her book was still on the bedside table beside the rose.

“Aren't you reading?” he said.

“Soon. I kind of just wanted the company.” She tipped her head against his shoulder. “I had such a good time.”

“I wish I had taken you to a Broadway show when we were in London.”

“That would've been fun.”

“ _Ja_ , and I am sorry now that we didn't go.”

“We could always go back.”

That was an unexpected response. “I suppose so. Visit Brian and Meggan and Maggie.”

Silence hung between them, soft and easy, for a while. Kitty's mind drifted back to their Excalibur days, when their friendship had been new and tentative, and he'd been so obviously taken with Meggan. She could admit to herself now that she'd been a little jealous at first, when they formed the team and he was so eager to know Meggan better. She had thought of Kurt as hers, but as she got older, she eventually accepted that Kurt was still her friend, even if he had a crush on someone else. Her eyes grew heavy and drifted shut, and when she woke up, her room was dark and she was alone in her bed.


	5. Probably Not Bowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. 
> 
> This is the chapter with the smut in it. If you want to skip it, go to the notes at the end and I'll leave you a summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty smutty. Especially for me. You've been warned.
> 
> Also, maybe it's completely unrealistic. Also also, I don't care. I don't write for realism, I write for fun. This is just for fun. And also for smut.

Over the next few weeks, her ankle healed, and they managed, most weeks, to get out on Thursday night for dinner at least. After the third week in a row of only dinner, they sat outside in the early spring evening on the back porch of the school.

“We should do something else next week,” Kurt said, lounging back on one of the deck chairs.

“Like what?”

“I don't know. I'll think about it.”

“Bowling?”

“No, my fingers don't fit.”

“Really?” She reached across and grabbed his hand. “Huh. I guess not.”

“You don't trust me about my own body?” he replied, teasing.

“No, I do, I—I just never noticed.”

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. After all, she had held his hand hundreds of times, laced her fingers through his, kissed his palm that time he'd cut it.

“I know,” she said. “What about that new arcade place in the strip mall? I can't remember the name, but it's got pinball games and skeeball and a laser tag place.”

“That would be fun,” he said, his mind still drifting.

“You okay?”

“Mm? _Ja_ , I'm fine.”

“Are you rethinking the whole date-your-friend thing?”

“ _Was_? _Nein_ , no, not at all. Why would you think that?”

“I don't know, you seem kind of...lost today. Like maybe you weren't having fun anymore.”

“I'm sorry, Kätzchen, I am having a wonderful time with you. It is the highlight of my week, something I look forward to from the minute I leave you Thursday night.”

She took that in, thinking how he had expressed exactly what she felt, too.

“No more real dates lately?”

“Real? I just got back from a real date.”

“No, I mean, not with me. With...with a _real_ date.”

He leveled his gaze at her. “Just because we're friends doesn't mean they aren't real dates.”

“You know what I mean,” she said, waving his statement aside. “With a girl you like.”

He frowned at her. “I do like you.”

“Ugh, Kurt, stop being dense.”

“Kitty, the biggest difference between going out with you and going out with a stranger is you already know me. And you don't judge me. And you aren't waiting for the meal to end so you can get me naked and tell all your friends about it the next day.”

“You don't miss the sex at all?” she said.

“I don't miss it, no. Not really.” He noticed the set of her brows and the way she tipped her face at him. “All right, _yes_ , I miss having sex, but I can live without it. And spending time with you is much more fun than trying to—” he stopped short. “Trying to impress them so they might want me for me.”

Well damn, there went her heart. Broken right in half. She was out of her chair and in his lap with her arms around him before she registered what she was doing. He didn't hesitate to embrace her back.

“Kurt...”

“It's okay, Kätzchen. I'm fine.” He smoothed his hand over her hair, comforting her, when she wanted to be offering the comfort. How did he turn the tables like that? “I've got _you_. I'm fine.”

She relaxed her grip on him, but he kept his arms around her, so she leaned into him, sure this was where she belonged. She curled her hand against his chest, absently brushing at the fuzz sticking out of his shirt collar. She could feel his heart beating fast in his chest and his breath ghosting over her forehead. His arms were warm around her.

“You'll always have me,” she said softly, quietly enough she thought maybe he didn't hear her. He went stiff beneath her, and she was sorry for having said it. Now she wanted to get up, to get away, she'd gone too far, too close to that imaginary line.

But he was only moving to pull her impossibly closer in the long wooden chair, tucking her feet beside his hips so his arms went around her knees and her back. His mouth pressed close to her ear, his voice muffled by her hair and the nervous way he pressed closer to her. “I don't want anyone else.”

Kitty's heart stammered, skipped a beat, was battered by escaping butterflies from her stomach. What?

“You mean...you don't want to date...to date anymore?” she managed, her mouth dry and fingers frozen in his collar.

“No.” His arms were trembling now, and she pushed herself up to see his face. He looked terrified.

“Kurt?”

He swallowed several times before he could speak again. “I've been unhappy because what I want...what I...” he paused when she touched his cheek. “Please don't be angry.”

She rubbed her thumb along his cheekbone, into his hair, tucking it behind his ear gently. “I'm not angry. I'm in love with you.”

She felt his entire body relax as the tension lifted, and he tipped his head against her hand, still caressing him. “I love you,” she whispered again, and he closed his eyes. Kitty put her other hand on his face and tilted it to look at him. “Don't be unhappy anymore.”

He began to smile, and opened his eyes, golden and glowing, different and yet familiar and special. “I love you, Kätzchen, I love you so much.”

She pressed her forehead to his.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Mmm.” She brushed her lip along his, and he pressed firmly back, covering her mouth with his. She parted her lips for him and he tasted like the wine they'd had at dinner. His hand cradled the back of her head as he kissed her, slowly and teasingly. Kitty tried to make him kiss her more, harder, more passionately, but he resisted, nibbling at the corners of her mouth and along her lower lip. She was sinking into the moment now, her mind almost numb with wanting more.

When he finally pulled his lips from hers, she could only blink up at him. That soft, sensuous kiss was beautiful, full of love, but she'd waited too long, and she needed all of him. She crushed her mouth to him again and he responded in kind, clutching at her back and her hair while she shifted her leg to the other side of his hips, straddling him to reach him better. He leaned away from the back of the chair and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her breath was ragged when they stopped again, and she pressed her face into his neck, her body limp against his. She felt his erection pressing into her belly, and the temptation to reach down was so strong she grasped her own hands more tightly to resist. He was breathing heavily, too, running his hands up and down her back.

Kitty felt stunned, almost in shock at how intense everything had become so quickly. “Kurt,” she said, lips moving against his neck, “take me upstairs.”

They appeared on his bed, and she kissed him again. His hands slid under the hem of her shirt and she dragged her mouth away to encourage him, raising her arms above her head. He looked at her in wonder, then leaned forward to kiss between her breasts while his hands worked the clasp of her bra. His mouth seemed drawn to her like a magnet, and he lavished her breasts with attention from his lips and tongue and fingers, until she was rocking her hips against him mindlessly.

He pulled his own shirt off and she fell against him, wanting to feel that soft fuzz against her bare body. She nibbled at his ear while he caressed her back, lingering at her waist and hips on each pass. She kissed him thoroughly and lay back offering herself to him. The look on his face almost made her laugh with glee, but he recovered quickly. He passed his hands down her torso, over her breasts, to the waist of her pants, and unbuttoned her jeans. He glanced at her face before drawing the zipper down and tracing the V opening with one finger. Butterflies leaped in Kitty's belly and she squirmed.

“Take them off,” she said, and he shifted one of her legs around so he could pull her jeans down. She could feel how wet her panties were already, and his fingers toying with the waistband as he rose up on his knees to work off his own pants made her breath come short. She watched him as he tossed aside his pants and then his briefs.

Kurt sat down and pulled her legs around him again.

“Hey, you didn't finish,” she pouted, pointing to her panties.

His grin was devilish. “I'm in no rush. Are you?”

“No. What are you going to do?”

“I'm going to make you feel good.” He ran his hands down her belly and thighs, thumbs rubbing between her legs with just enough pressure to make her want more.

He did it again, and a third time, and Kitty was already whimpering softly. “Do you like this?” he said.

She nodded. “Yes. More.”

Her panties were soaked, and after rubbing her a few more times, he slid his fingers through the legs. The soft fuzz on the backs of his fingers tickled maddeningly, and she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, trying to hold still. He went back to her belly and started all over. By the time he lifted her knee and kissed down her inner thigh, she felt as liquid as the wetness flowing between her legs. Kurt moved her legs again and pulled her panties off. She was too far gone even to phase for him.

“Can I touch you some more?”

“Please,” she said, and she hoped she didn't sound too desperate. She wanted him inside her, she wanted him touching her, making the pleasure sing in her veins like electricity.

Instead, he spent a long time running his hands up and down her thighs and looking at her. At last he moved between her legs, running his thumbs over slick flesh until her whimper was almost a cry. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“No, don't. Don't stop.”

He slid one finger inside her, out, and in, passing delicately over her clit now and then. “More yes, please,” she begged, not caring if she made complete sense or not.

He pressed one thumb against her and began to rub, so slowly at first she thought she would die, gradually increasing his movements while her legs trembled and her hips bucked. She felt tight and limp, impossibly wound up and perilously close to coming undone. She panted, gasps that sounded loud to her ears, and then she was falling, spinning with the release of all that tension.

He held her hips with one hand as she arched her back and cried for him, sobbing with the intensity of her orgasm until she managed at last to say, “Stop.”

She lay panting and limp, soaking wet, and Kurt thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. He'd brought women to similar heights before, but none had mattered so much. None of them had made him burn so bright with need for them as she did. His body ached for her, but he wanted to prolong the moment and enjoy it as long as possible. Once she touched him, he didn't think he'd last long. She sighed and moved her leg, propping her foot on his headboard.

Kitty tipped her head up. Kurt was watching her with a rather smug grin on his face. “Kiss me,” she said, and he crawled down to her, pressing his mouth to hers, his tongue hot against her lips. She reached down and cupped his backside with one hand, squeezing the taut muscles and letting her fingers slip around between his thighs. He moaned into her mouth and she rolled him to his back, kissing a path down his neck. Licking fuzz would take some getting used to, she decided, but there would be time for that. Instead, she moved directly to his nipples and the bare skin there, swirling her tongue around the hard nubs until his chest vibrated with his groans.

She moved lower, to his abdomen, kissing his hip bones and letting her hair fall over him, tickling fuzz in sensitive places that made him squirm. She rocked back on her heels and tucked her feet beneath her. He didn't look so smug now, as he watched her lay her hands flat beside his twitching member. She slid her fingers up from the base, rubbing at the underside until he moaned softly and insistently.

She passed her hands over him again, and he stammered and pointed. “In the drawer, there.”

“Don't need it,” she said.

“No, you do, it'll hurt if— _ohh_...” His protests died as she wrapped her lips around the head of his penis and sucked. She licked him from base to tip, the entire shaft, then slid him into her mouth again. All the while her hands were busy exploring the rest of him, all the secret places that made him writhe.

He begged in German, words Kitty wasn't certain of.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked, sincerely.

“No, but...oh...” He inhaled sharply as she flicked him with her tongue. “Kat—Kätzchen...so close...”

She slid her hand up his shaft and said, “Do you want to?”

“Yes?” he breathed. She sensed his uncertainty.

“I want you to,” she said and licked him.

He moaned. “Yes...please, Kätzchen...”

She slid her lips the full length of him, teasing and encouraging. His moans increased and his hips jerked and shuddered.

“Oh _Gott_ , ohh...I'm...”

Afterwards, Kurt looked as spent as she'd felt earlier, arms splayed out to the side, legs open. Kitty kissed her way back up to his face, stopping to cuddle into his side. He pulled her close and kissed her, and when she protested, he shook his head.

“I taste like you,” she said.

“I don't care. Come here.”

They wrapped themselves together, legs entwined, and Kurt's tail brushing along the backs of her thighs. He kissed her, sucking at her lips and tongue, then moving to the spot beneath her jaw that made her squirm and moan. He teased her nipple with one hand, then slid down to cup her backside against him, hooking her leg over his hip. He traced a line from the back of her knee to between her legs, teasing the swollen flesh. She arched her back, bit her lip, and rolled, taking him with her and spreading her legs wide for him. He stopped kissing her long enough to haul her hips closer, lean down to kiss the base of her ribs, and slide himself inside her.

Kitty gasped as he filled her, taking his time, making sure she was comfortable. She grappled for something to hold, and he leaned down.

“Oh god, Kurt, oh god, yes...”

Out.

In.

He made slight adjustments to the angle until she was moaning with every thrust, fighting to keep his control even while she pleaded with him to _move_. Then her body trembled with her orgasm, as she pressed her head against his chest, curling into herself, every nerve and sense focused at the center of her body where he was. He came then, too, shuddering into her, hips bucking, jaw clenched. Kurt dropped to his side, next to her, and they breathed in silence.

  
  


“Stay with me tonight?” Kurt asked when she came out of the bathroom. He watched her amorously, head propped on one hand.

She slipped under the sheets and he curled around her, tucking her head against his shoulder. “You still wanna go to that arcade next week?” she said as her eyes drifted shut.

“ _Ja_ ,” he replied. “It will be the best date ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They sit on the back porch thinking about what to do next week. Kurt admits he's tired of women who only want to use him or have sex with him because he's different, and Kitty comforts him. He confesses that he loves her and they have sex. The end. 
> 
> Okay now I'm laughing at my summary because that's just funny right there. Oh well! Life is short, might as well enjoy it!


End file.
